The Beggining of the End
by Runestone
Summary: The richly coloured fabrics danced against the bluness of the sky, dulled slightly by a body of firy gold. The crowds of talking beasts and humans filled the perfumed countryside.What happens in Aslans land? will Susan ever see her family again?
1. Corenation

Alex Fireye Disclamer: I dont own anything but the plot  
  
....And so began the beggining of the first chapter of the great story....  
  
Palace of Cair Paravell  
Narnia  
  
The richly coloured fabrics danced against the bluness of the sky, dulled slightly by a body of firy gold. The crowds of talking beasts and humans filled the perfumed countryside. Thier eyes intent on Alsan, Jill, Eustace and the three Narnian Kings and Queen of old.  
  
"Peter"spoke Alsan, his voice strong and as mild as a mid-summers day."Son of Addam, king of old, High King over old Narnia and Emporer of the Lone Islands,Lord of Cair Paravell, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Peter, son of Addam do you accept henceforth to treat your subjects with fairness and decently. To judge with fairness and to make and correct mistakes. Peter gathered his courage and looked into Aslans great golden eyes.For then he knew, as you know the differents between driads (tree spirits)and giants, that there was only one answer. He lifted his chin higher and it seemed indeed to the others that Peter had grown a few inches taller and his voice was as cool and calm as the summer ocean.  
  
"I Peter son of Addam henceforth alongside my brother Edmond, Son of Addam, King under us in Old Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the noble order of the Table, my sister Lucy, daughter of Eve, Queen under us in Old Narnia, my dear friends Jill Alex Pole and cousin Eustace Clarence Jonathon Scrubb whom are both from this date Queen Alexanda and King Jonathon,We by the lions mane, on oath, uphold and honour your (Aslan) values.  
  
"My sons and daughters"Aslan said addressing the figures clad in soft fabric. " The day has come where from this moment we are equal.Those words ripples through the waiting countryside. Words that were as teribble as a storm at sea and as beautiful as the first opening buds in spring.  
  
You probably have no idea what effect it had on the Kings and Queens. It felt as if they were now carrying a heavy burdan but thier strength whould make up for it. It was now known to them that Aslan had put alittle bit of himself in them.  
  
Aslan placed a thin circlet of silver (made by dwarves of course) on each of the fives head. They turned towards the awaiting crowd.They gasped in amazment. The look on Peters and the others faces was one of love and compation, one of great wisdom and secrecy.  
  
A great cheer arose from the crowd but faded when they relized Aslan was singing. He began at first humming softly at first. Just a gentle throb pulsing through the land. Peter, Edmond , Lucy , Jill and Eustace suprised that they knew the tune joined in.Combined voices tore through the land twisting into roots and dancing with the breeze. It was, to all of them not a song but a noise of something you cannot quite touch, like a sweetness in your mouth that you can not taiste A noise of happiness and contentment. The hum died away into the blue sky and all that could be heard was the hushed wisper of the trees. 


	2. Julian

Alex Fireye  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.  
  
Oh Really, its not to hard to write reviews to some poor writer. (id be rich if i sold this story. but i cant)  
  
England  
  
Dream  
  
.....Thier eyes were closed, lined up like soldiers exept they would never wake to see the rising sun.......  
  
Beads of sweat trickled into rivers down Susans face. Hot and flushed she stumbled her way to the bathroom. A long bath will make me feel better she mused.  
The steaming water flowed around her luxuriously. It had been almost one year since they had gone. She missed Lucys merry face and even bickering with Edmond. She realized then that there was nothing that she could do.They were dead never to look apon thier face again. Her dream was oddly comforting with a chill to it.It wasnt the first time she had this dream. Warm tears filled her eyes bluring her vision slightly. Then she remembered that the bath was getting cold.  
  
"Susan Darling, how are you today."squealed her friend Gwendolin ( I hate the name Gwendolin but her name fits her like a glove.)" Look who I bought along today. His name is Julian." Standing beside her was the most desirable person she had ever seen. His hair was a mop of smoky brown and his brown eyes were as deep as the ocean.(sorry Im not a very romantic person. why do good looking peoples always have blond hair and blue eyes?) Gwen stould in front of him, hands on her hips."Susan Dear your staring."she said coldly.  
"I'm pleased to meet you" he said, not taking his eyes of her. His voice was rich and golden complamenting his slightly tanned skin.  
  
(yawn im going to bed now it 11:46 A/N THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY.)  
  
She felt hot and iritated. The air was heavy and clammy.Her eyes were fixed on Julian. She didnt know him but felt there was something more to him. He looked familiar, like something you can see from the distance but when you lean forward for a closer look it seems to jump away from you. Gwen brought her out of her daydream.  
"Susan darling you just have to come over some time.I have a new dress imported from india and its made out of lions skin."she babbled. Susans eyes flashed in recognition for a moment and Julians eyes lit up.Mabye his sister whould remember something for once. (Peter is pretending to be Julian.) 


End file.
